Wound dressings have a history as long as the story of mankind. Each generation and culture has developed their own advances in wound care, typically driven by the type of wound encountered. Various coverings/bandages have been the subject of many a medical advance and include wrappings, combination wrapping and gauze, treated dressings (topical antibiotics, anesthetics, coagulants, etc.) have all been developed and are available in many forms. (BAND-AID®, NEOSPORIN®, Aerosols, etc.)
The general concept of a tampon wound dressing to be inserted into a cavity using a sheath where the tampon may be coated with antibiotics or lubricant and where the tampon is provided with a removal string is known, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,436. Likewise, U.S. Pat. App. 2008/0015481 A1 discloses having a wound dressing inserted into a puncture wound. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,970 discloses the use of chitosan in a wound dressing, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,308 discloses the use of spiral packing for the wound packing material.
The foregoing advances notwithstanding, rapid effective treatment for puncture wounds is still far from perfected. These wounds are encountered in a variety of settings. In a combat, E.R., or other EMT type setting where fast effective action is critical, past solutions fall short. Either the correct combination of features is not available, in the right size, or the applied treatment is unrecognized during later steps (owing to blood soaking, etc.) and further effective treatments are slowed, misled, or otherwise hampered.